


Will You

by rufferto



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hunting, M/M, Romance, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 17:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10701768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto
Summary: Chris proposes to Peter but this is not how he wanted it to go!@moonlettuce@Tumblr asked " Chris Proposes to Peter





	Will You

Chris fidgeted nervously.

He’d been thinking about this for such a long time now but so many things could go wrong and there was no guarantees Peter would even entertain the idea. He was unpredictable in the best of times. How long had they been playing this game? It had been so many years since that first desperate kiss behind the bleachers of a high basketball stadium all those years ago, and something always got in the way to push them apart. Family, death, comas, revenge, their basic natures. All Peter had to do sometimes was just look at Chris a certain way and he was putty in the wolf’s hands. It was ludicrous, dangerous and the most foolish thing he’d ever allowed himself to have. It could very well be the death of him.

He’d been planning this for a solid two months because that’s what he did. Everything had to be right. Peter wasn’t a fan of romance or incidental frippery for the sake of it. He liked direct, decisive action. He appreciated schemes, deviance from the norm and above all honesty. Peter hated being lied to, especially by him. Peter once didn’t talk to him for six weeks after a tiny white lie landed them both in trouble with what was left of their families. He hated anything that put him at odds with his nephew.

Chris thought back to the last time he’d been in Peter’s bed. The wolf had a decent apartment only a few people knew the address of and he’d spent more than a few nights there. Each time Peter had seemed eager to get rid of him.

Maybe this wasn’t a good idea.

He sighed, his relationship with Peter Hale was the stuff of legends. The kids called it an Epic Romance but they didn’t know how hard it was to keep alive. They didn’t know about the fights. They didn’t know about the way Peter would sometimes throw wrenches into Chris’ plans for the sake of being contrary. They didn’t know that Peter went out of his way to make Chris’ life miserable when he was angry.

They didn’t also didn’t know that Peter liked to curl up on Chris’ lap and watch silly kung fu movies while they joked about dialogue. They didn’t know that Peter made the most amazing Belgian waffles Chris had ever tasted. They didn’t know that Peter had nightmares about the fire and would show up at Chris’ apartment when they happened, miserable and needy. They didn’t know a lot of things.

They didn’t know how Peter looked just now under the light of the moon as it bathed his skin in an earthly glow. They didn’t know how beautiful his eyes were when he first woke up or when he was caught in the throes of an orgasm, or when he smiled.  The kids rarely saw Peter truly smile, but Chris did. Chris knew what it was like to be the center of that smile. Chris knew what it took to put that smile on Peter’s face.

It was sometime after one in the morning and they were in the middle of the woods. Somewhere to the northeast was the rest of the group.  Chris had just finished emptying a clip into the Wendigo and watched Peter tear out its throat with a swish of his claws. He loved watching Peter’s powerful body as he’d lunged through the air to take the Wendigo down. Peter’s thighs bulged as he crouched by the body and blood dripped from his hands. This was Peter in his element.

Power, beauty and deadly grace all wrapped up into one glorious package that Chris couldn’t live without. He was completely and hopelessly in love with Peter Hale, he had been for a very long time. Probably since the first moment they laid eyes on each other. 

“Marry me.” Chris blurted out.

Peter still held the flesh of the wendigo in his claws and his head swiveled back to Chris in utter amazement. He retracted his fangs, “what?”

“You heard me,” replied the hunter with a light shrug of his shoulders.

Peter blinked at Chris several times, he wiped the blood on his claws against the creature’s clothing and took a long shuddering breath. He straightened, collected himself and looked Chris up and down. The hunter still had his gun in Peter’s general direction because that was where the Wendigo had been coming from. “Are you seriously proposing to me down the barrel of a gun?” Peter asked in an incredulous tone.

“Um, sorry?” Chris immediately lowered the gun and holstered it. He shifted nervously, this was not how it was supposed to go. What was he thinking? He had it all planned out.  He didn’t even have the ring on him, it was back in his apartment safe.

“You look like you’re a bit in shock, Christopher.” Peter said mildly. “Are you sure you’re proposing to me, or would you like to take a minute to get back on schedule?”

“What do you mean by that?” Chris frowned.

“I mean that this is so very unlike you. I expected at the very least a four star restaurant and a mariachi band. Maybe some fireworks.” Peter pretended to study his nails and pick the blood out of them. “This is not you at all. I like it, but it’s not you at all.”

Chris swallowed and cursed under his breath. He’d fucked up. He just knew it. “Can we pretend I never said anything?”

Peter thought for a moment, “no.” The wolf shook his head decisively.

Chris sighed and looked down at the forest floor. It would take him a few moments to collect himself but he’d be alright. It had been a stupid dream, after all. It had been nice to think about a future for them, a life together. This couldn’t be all there was. Single nights here and there, a few laughs shared, occasionally getting adrenalin rushes between victories over the latest monster of the week.

“Yes.” Peter said.  The word cut abruptly into Chris’ thought process.

Chris looked up, “what?”

“You heard me,” Peter responded with an entertained chuckle.

It took a few moments for the smile to blossom on Chris’ face when he realized what Peter was saying yes to.

“I love you,” Chris exhaled. “So much.”

Peter just smiled. “Took you long enough, I was wondering what I was going to have to do, I- ..”

Chris closed the distance between them and silenced him with a kiss.

"Love you too," Peter finished into the kiss.

**FIN**


End file.
